Analysis Core Abstract The overarching goals of the Analysis Core (AnC) are to support innovative investigations into the processes and mechanisms underlying health inequities and disparities, and to develop interventions to improve the health and well-being of older African Americans. There are four objectives of the AnC: 1) provide junior research investigators and MCUAAAR faculty the exposure and methodological tools necessary for conducting successful pilot projects and supporting Center activities; 2) apply a biopsychosocial life-course framework to generate novel measurement strategies and state-of-the-art techniques for measurement, data collection and analysis; 3) facilitate and promote cross-institutional and interdisciplinary collaborations between NIA/NIH Centers and Institutes and the newly-formed MCUAAAR Internal Resources Group (IRG) across the three leading research universities in Michigan; and, 4) develop and test novel methodologies for addressing ethnic minority population health disparities. The AnC will work with the Administrative Core (AC) and leverage the MCUAAAR Research Education Component (REC) and Community Liaison and Recruitment Core (CLRC) Participant Pool, as well as other community and institutional resources, to synergistically enhance the activities of the overall Center. The AnC builds on two principle strengths, an outstanding faculty that represents a breadth of methodological and analytical expertise, and access to exceptional inter-institutional data resources, computational capability, and research infrastructure (e.g. the HRS and Michigan Institute for Data Science (MIDAS)). These resources contribute to a multi-level, integrated approach to support and train junior investigators, and to develop the strategies needed to successfully investigate the biological, psychological, and social processes driving disparities within a life-course framework. The depth and breadth of the AnC faculty ensures that MCUAAAR investigators will have access to resources and expertise in measurement, statistical methods, sampling techniques, complex survey design, qualitative data collection and analytic methods, mixed methods strategies for new and existing data, genetic and epigenetic analysis, and information science for ?big? data. There are three specific aims: 1) Provide the leadership and structures to support MCUAAAR research investigators and MCUAAAR faculty; 2) Apply a biopsychosocial approach to develop novel strategies in study design, data collection (qualitative and quantitative), measurement tools, and analytic techniques for investigating the health of African American over the life-course; and, 3) Work with other NIA/NIH Centers and Institutes through the (IRG) to develop and test novel methods and analytic tools.